The Right Thing to Say
by leroyjenkinsthe45th
Summary: Aang battles his doubts as he has yet to practice firebending. Fortuanately Katara is there to put some self-confidence into that thick Avatar skull. Based after The Blind Bandit and before The Library. R


The bright sky gave way to darkness as the sun was slowly floating under the blood-red horizon. Oppa was taking a rest while Toph leaned up against him, using him as a pillow. Sokka was on the other side of camp, trying in vain to make a fire. Rubbing sticks and stones like a child attempting to tear off the bark. Behind him appeared Katara, who preceded to use the perfect technique/skill to get a kindle started. Sokka stared in amazement at the fire as Katara walked away with a smirk on her face. She walked by Momo just as he had found a punchy cricket underneath a pile of rocks.

"Haaaaa"!

Katara bent down to pet Momo. "Sorry Momo! I didn't see you there." Which Momo replied with a hiss, the cricket being held on the left side of his chest with both arms.

So I guess that just leaves me, staring at everyone like a big dummy.

"Aang, can you help me with this fire"? Sokka was staring as the small kindle just seconds ago, had grown to the size of toph.

I rushed over and quickly used the bucket of water to bend the water. Sokka could have just dumped the water onto the fire, but me a Katara have dealt with these kind of situations so many times that we had become pros. We knew where exactly to bent the water in order to put the fire out. Plus it was safer with bending, nobody has to get too close to the fire.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had learned to firebend by now."

Before I couldn't even say anything, a stream of water hit Sokka on the back of the head. Katara gave him a motherly glare, "Sokka, Aang will learn firebending when we find him a teacher. Can you not just be grateful he put your stupid fire out"?

Sokka gave Katara silly faces as she turned her back. Sokka is an idiot, but what he said was true.

**Later**

I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming everyone was in trouble and in order to save them I needed to firebend. But, every time I tried it would backfire and hit me on the chest. Katara would slowly sink, like she did at the earth kingdom base. Sokka would yell not-so-witty insults as he transformed into rock candy. Toph, was captured and being carried away. Everyone was counting on me, and I couldn't save them.

I had to get up and walk so I could shake the dream out of my head. _What if I don't learn Fierbending? How am I supposed to find a teacher?_

We were camping on the top of a dusty mountain, so I wasn't too concerned about being spotted. I stomped the ground, and immediately a flat stump of earth appeared just in time for me to set on it. _Well, at least my earthbendings improving. _

I did not enjoy wondering aimlessly through the earth kingdom. Katara would disagree, but that's what we're doing! Problems aside, there is a forth element I need to master, and even if I do have plenty of time to learn it if I want to. Thousands of people are dying, and that's on me. I forced a small rock from across the clearing into my hand and I crushed it. "This is impossible"!

"What's impossible"?

I turned to the side. Katara was approaching with two cups of berry juice that we had bought from the city of Gaoling.

"Sorry, I guess I woke you up."

"Nah, I couldn't sleep either." I pulled up another stump. "So what's bothering you""

"Do you think I can find an firebending teacher"? I asked.

She gave me a cup. I gulped down some of the smooth tasting fruit, it was great. Being out in a wasteland made it that much better.

"Why are you so worried about firebending? You just started earthbending, there's only so much you can do at once."

"I know. But... What if I can't find someone that can teach me firebending. Then what, I can't be the avatar only knowing three elements. One of which I barely know, and another I'm still working on."

Katara took a sip from her cup. She didn't look to worried. In fact, she was smiling. "Aang, regardless of whether you learn all four element or if you can barely earthbend a pebble. Your still the avatar, and no one can take that away from you. I know we're in a war and I know people are dying... but I'm confident you're doing everything you possible can do in order to save the world. And that's all you can ask of yourself, firebending or not. Besides, I have a feeling you'll find somebody."

"Really"?

She nodded her head. "Yeah I do."

I put down my cup. The bottom was clear, I proceeded to waterbend the small remains into my hand. The juice mixed with the dirt remaining from the pebble I had crushed earlier. The mix created a dark red color, with ripples from my hand as the moon's light shone upon it. I smiled. "Whatever happens, me, you, Sokka, Toph... we will always be a family. Nobody can take that away." I got up from my seat. One hand holding the cup and the other to help Katara off her set. "Besides, who needs firebending when I have devilishly handsome good looks."

She put a hand up to her mouth as she laughed. "Sure, Avatar. The firelord will be at a loss for words when you barge in. Maybe he'll just marry you instead of fighting you."

Thankfully, my cheeks turned dark red so she couldn't see me blush. "Very funny."

We were walking side by side as we approached camp. There was still time the sleep, the moon was shining in the midnight sky. We both said goodnight and went back to our respected sleeping bags. _I should probably say something. _

"Hey Katara."

"Yea."

"Thanks. You know exactly what to say and when to say it."

I swear, I could hear the sound of her grinning from across the clearing. "No problem Aang, no problem."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about everyone say nothing, then I will have no problems." Said a groggy-slurred third voice somewhere between me and Katara.

Then I heard a slap. "Ouch! Did you just slap me with fruit punch?"

Everyone was too tired to care and eventually all complaining died out. I lay my head back to sleep feeling a warm confidence rising. Then I...


End file.
